Well, This Should be Interesting
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Part 1: Naruto gang is sent to an American school in D.C to 'take a break.' At first they didn't want to go, but now, they don't want to leave.Part 2: Hinata and Naruto finish the year and go with Naruto's grandfather for a pretty weird summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is story thirteen... lol... umm... I hope ppl enjoy it, and I will try to make it as descriptive as possible. PLEASE review... PLEASE... it will not be a long story... but it won't be that short either, maybe twenty-five chapters to thirty maximum. The couples here are... Naruto & Hinata, Sakura & Sasuke, Ino & Shikamaru (no flamez if your a

Temari & Shikamaru fan please...) and other pairings I can't think of right now... screw that... here is full summary:

Tsunade- baa-chan gets sick and tired of Naruto, and decides to send Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Team 10 to U.S.A. They all agree, reluctantly, as this so called 'mission' will take one year to complete. They enroll in a school in Washington D.C and start this mission. Oh... but what happens when Americans and ninja's clash, your physical education teacher is Yondaime and his wife is your English teacher. Naruto's life after time skip.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke early one morning. It was another bright day to eat Ramen... uhh... only one problem... he ran out of his own stash, meaning he either had to go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, or buy more. Groggily, Naruto got out of bed, and got dressed. He put on his new grey ninja shoes, and was off to see old friends, (he arrived yesterday) and teachers. He smiled at that thought, and yawned. Picking his jacket from the chair next to his bed, he was off to see the Hokage first. As usual, Naruto burst through the huge old fashioned brown doors, and greeted baa-chan with his usual...umm...trademark...fox girn... she hated so much. Tsunade could feel the anger building up inside her, but she pushed it away, and greeted him.

"Morning Naruto, I got you a new mission," she said, not taking her eyes off the paper. Her voice was sarcastic, and very deep. Naruto didn't notice it. He wouldn't be able to figure out what sarcasm was if someone tutored him, read him definitions from book, and demonstrated.

"OOOOOHHHH... awesome... what is it?" Naruto replied with his usual cheeriness.

"Well, I was thinking..." an evil smile spread across her face, "That Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 could use a vacation, while tracking down information on certain someone..." Tsunade informed him with an evil grin. Naruto was scared, wide eyed.

"I really don't like it when you have that grin. That probably means this is a super easy mission, you are sending us on just for torture," he gulped, "right?"

The Fifth Hokage just gave an evil chuckle, and dismissed him, telling him to go find the others.

Tsunade reached underneath her table, and pulled out her laptop. She quickly scanned the schools in America, looking through their staff, when one particular school in D.C caught her eye.

'Uzumaki Arashi... Coach'

'Uzumaki Nami... Japanese Language Teacher'

'This should be interesting,' thought Tsunade as she listed through the rest of it. It would be one tough year fitting in, and then leaving, especially since Naruto's parents would be there.

About an hour later, the twelve students filled in through the door. Tsunade managed to get them enrolled in the school, and they are expected Sept. 3. They will be in third of high school, and if the girls know what's good for them, they won't seduce the guys.

Tsunade filled them in on the details, and told them what they needed to buy once they got there. She gave them a list of things, and dismissed them. No one got a chance to even say, "But,"

Hinata stayed a little while after words, and talked to the female sannin about their names, since this was a different dimension, and everything. Tsunade told her that she would get a special treat. She and Naruto would stay after the school year, and with Naruto's grandfather go on a road trip. Must be fun...

Hinata was so pleased to hear that that she fainted.

'This would be a loooooong year,' she thought.

-------------------------------------

About three days later, everyone was ready for the portal to be opened, so that they could pass dimension to dimension. It was early in the morning, around 6 AM, and everyone was basically asleep holding their notebooks, pencil case, and what not. The trunks were trudging behind them. Kakashi-sensei ripped the portal open, and everyone was met with a long white hallway. There were hallways adjacent and colorful papers were scattered on the walls. There were upcoming events, and a lot of doors with some numbers on them. At around 7 AM the halls filled with kids. Soon enough, it was packed full with kids of different ages, and different clothing, preps, Plastics, nerds, and what not.

'This is going to be a loooong year,' Sasuke thought, shooting daggers at any girl who would stare at him. Some giggled, other pointed, and soon enough people swarmed over the twelve students. The boys swarmed over the four girls, and girls were drooling over the eight boys.

"Alright, break it up everyone. They aren't statues on display. Come on everyone, back to class," a blonde haired man said dispersing the kids. As soon as they were gone, he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Arashi. I am the P.E teacher here. You must be the new students," he said holding his hand to Naruto who looked petrified.

"Y-y-yond-d-daim-me..." Naruto whispered.

----------------

"Azra, no, come on... you have to! Please... come on..." Dina said walking side by side next to a long haired blonde, who proficiently denied joining the basket ball varsity team this year.

"Even Mico is going to be there," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dina. I know Miana is going to be there and crap, but basket ball just isn't my thing. I'm entering that dancing competition. I won't have time for that," Azra replied tossing her hair back and forth. It was dirty blonde and reached up to her waist. Her blue/green eyes scolded people, as she was one of the most popular girls in the school. Dina, was popular too, but she had light curly brown hair reaching up to her shoulders. Dina had grey eyes, and she was a bit... overweight, but she was still one of the prettiest and most popular girls in the school.

"Hey guys," a brunette shouted across the hallway, catching up to them.

"Miana, what the HELL are you wearing..." Azra said stopping to look at her, while Dina cracked up laughing.

"What...?" she said oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a mini hazel brown skirt with a purple long sleeved shirt, and black All Stars.

"Okay... no offense, but you look like a flood just dumped you here." Azra said, which made Dina double over in laughter.

"Yo, guys! Sup!!? A very annoying voice called from behind.

"Ivana, not now... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR??!!" all three of them screamed.

"Got new highlights. Like it?" the brunette with platinum blonde highlights said, as she fluttered her hair.

"Looks more like someone barfed on your head," Miana said, turning on her heels, and then quickly shielding herself. Ivana was keen to hit people when they insulted her.

"Oh, ya, and you're the one to talk. Just look at yourself Miana. YOU look like someone barfed on you, not me," The defense came.

Miana removed her long woolen purple sweatshirt, and was left in a light pink tank-top which actually looked cute. She still had her All Stares, but at least her light brown hair matched her skirt.

"Don't you ever get tired of being always wrong, Ivana?" Miana asked, tossing her hair to the side.

"You---" Ivana started to retort, but was cut off by a very angry Azra.

"This is NOT the time to fight girls. There is plenty of time later," she said applying her lip gloss. Dina was still laughing her head off. Azra finally noticed, and looked utterly confused, causing Miana and Ivana to hang on to each other while they laughed along side Dina.

"You guys should go see the psychiatrist," she said walking away in a perfect line.

She was too busy to notice a black emo/goth dweeb right in front of her, so she tripped and fell flat on her face in a trash can. Now the three girls couldn't breathe. They were laughing so hard, they were on the floor. Harun's turn to laugh.

"Sorry, didn't see you there Azzy. But come on, a TRASH CAN!!? You are so pretending to be Lindsay Lohan from 'Mean Girls.'" He said.

This caused the three to laugh so hard, teachers by now were trying to calm them down.

"Oh, my, GOD!! Guys I am in such trouble!!!" a short black haired sixteen year old said running down the Hall. Harun called her a second Tsunade... we can all guess why.

"What," Azra asked from inside the trash can.

"I can't find my Calculus text book. I have a test in three years. If I don't study... I'M DOOMED!!" she said, sitting down on the nearest bench, shoving her face into her hands. And the three girls laughed even harder. Ivana was wiping tears from her face, Miana was clutching her stomach, and Dina was hitting the floor with her hands, and rolling over occasionally. Dzelila noticed this commotion from the three girls, and looked confused. She eyed Harun for answers, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll never understand girls," he muttered.

Azra was still desperate to get out of the trash can. It wasn't until it fell over and rolled down the hallway, that someone noticed. As for the people that saw, they also couldn't stop laughing. The three girls burst out laughing their heads off again. Down the hall, Naruto still stood fazed that Yondaime was standing in front of him, and wasn't dead. A rolling trash can down the hall with a pair of silky legs dangling helplessly from the opening caused everyone to laugh...even Shikamaru. He was the first to take course of action. He stopped the trash can, set it straight, and pulled out a disheveled blonde out. To this, everyone was laughing. Hey hair had banana peels in it, he make-up looked like she was dunked in a pool, and her clothes were stained. By accident, Shikamaru dropped her back into the trash can, head first. The three teens that were laughing their asses off were now with the Naruto gang, laughing like they never laughed before. Azra sure was mad. The only person that wasn't laughing was Sasuke, and Dzelila. Sasuke walked up to her, and pulled her out. As Azra's eyes fell onto Sasuke, she was in love. Dzelila couldn't stop gazing at Naruto, and the deep brown hue in her eyes had little stars on it. Miana Ivana and Dina, were still the only ones that didn't notice who these people were. Miana and her big mouth were next.

"Hey guys, heard Naruto Movie Shippuden 4 was out... wanna hit the theater someday?" she asked through laughs, and uncontrollable giggles. Now everyone stopped laughing and was looking at her. Dzelila straightened herself and walked over to the brunette.

"I bet you Naruto dies," she says.

"He can't die, dweeb. He's the main character. What makes you think someone would kill their own main character. And by the by...a little prep line I picked up from CN the movie has NOHING to do with the actual series," Miana said.

"I do NOT believe you. Sakura was obviously crying over his grave--" Dzelila said.

"Okay guys, stop it. You can argue over the Naruto Movie on the way there. Right now it's time for..." Azra announced getting something out of her bag pack.

"Oh noooooo," the five groaned. Well all except Dzelila... she looked genuinely happy.

"Oh, come on guys... it can't be THAT horrible," she said smiling.

"Trust me..." Dina said, "It's worse than horrible." Again Dina was hitting something. This time it was her head against the wall.

'This should be a PRETTY interesting year,' the twelve ninjas thought. Lee couldn't help but keep staring at Dzelila and her chest. As for Sasuke, his eyes wouldn't peel from Azra. Oh no... Ino and Sakura JUST lost their match for Sasuke. But at least SAKURA was lucky. Harun seemed to like her. That is supposed to be a good thing... right?

--------------------------

Well that is to chapter one. I REALLY WANT REVIEWS!!! PLEASE PPL REVIEW!!!! I'll give you chocolate milk and cookies. Oh, and the people mentioned here are real. I kinda thought that it would be funny. Well anyway, REVIEW or die... luv ya


	2. Chapter 2

As the seventeen kids strolled through hallways to get through to class, Sasuke discreetly crept up to Azra, and did a quick jutsu. She looked all nice and clean. She even smelled like lavender and chocolate. Azra turned around and noticed, and well, so did Sakura. Ino was busy talking to this kid, Matt, (Yes, I will use some characters from my other stories) so she didn't even notice Azra was even walking with them to class. Miana was going on about something, Dina was still laughing, Dzelila and Lee we sharing their youth fire together, and Naruto's arm slipped around Hinata. Chouji was eyeing Dina, who was disgusted, and Ivana was bothering Shino. Harun was dragging Sakura around, showing off his Emo gayness. At some points, Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. This guy might be an annoying nuisance, but he was a legend. Like brought to life from a really awesome comic book. They all entered the classroom, and dispersed. Azra, Miana, Ivana, Dina, Dzelila, and Harun sat in the back. Sasuke sat in front of Azra, and so on and so forth. Then he came. It was like a bomb fell on all heavenly things, causing all hell to break loose. Mr. Doherty, some one you do NOT want to meet unless you are similar to Lee and Dzelila who simply ADORE him.

"Hello, class. We have new students today. Twelve actually. Everyone give them a bug hand," and an applause followed, "Now with class. Ancient Greece; Athens was a country that has prospered..." the teacher continued. Well none of the student could care less because well, it was sooooo boring. Lee and Dzelila were so keen on listening; everyone figured they'd copy from them. The rest silently conversed, and sent letters to each other. Miana sent a little message to Shino. After Shino read it, he turned back to see the two girls (more accurately Ivana and Miana) killing each other. Ivana had her hands around Miana's neck, and Miana had her hands punching Ivana in the stomach. Azra found this hilarious, so she took her mobile out, and taped it. Sasuke couldn't help looking at her. She wasn't another fan girl, she just there. She was always there when he need his help, and one time in English, when she helped find the page, and their skins brushed together, Sasuke nearly fainted. Over next to him, Sakura was shooting daggers at Azra, who seemed to be hitting Harun.

"Hey, Azra! Did you hear that story...These two people were getting divorced, and the father told his daughter that when this rose dies, he will come back. Only after he left, she figured out it was plastic," Harun screamed over to Azra while the teacher went to the bathroom.

"Wow, Harun," is all she said before hitting him on the head again. Sakura kind of got angry at this. But she couldn't have feelings for this emo/goth freak. Could she? Nooo, she couldn't; I mean she just met. No way.

After class was over, Sakura left with Harun to somewhere in the huge park in front of their school, and the rest of them were left alone. Everyone else conversed happily, exchanging life stories, and becoming friends. Only person that hasn't tried to say anything, (Miana would interrupt everyone, Azra had to put duck tape over her mouth. Sadly, everyone laughed at this.) was Sasuke. He couldn't stop staring at Azra. His eyes were glued. No, literally. Harun wanted to see if Elmer's glue would keep his mohawk up, but it spilled and went all over Azra (again) Then someone managed to push Sasuke, and he fell right onto the glue. Well topic by topic were changed, until Miana and her big mouth brought up Anime, which Ivana and Dina groaned to.

"Well, I love the anime/manga Naruto," Dzelila said.

"Ya, AND you love Naruto," Miana added, "Unlike me, I LOVE GAARA!!!" Miana after that wasn't in the conversation any longer. She was playing with some Gaara toy baking it cookies. Creep.

"Well, Azra...who do you like," Akira/Sasuke asked.

"I like the Uchiha brothers. Itachi is SOOO HOTTT!!! And Sasuke is just to die for," she said.

At this Sasuke blushed. Next was Harun.

"So Harun, right?" asked Sakura. He just nodded. "Who do you like in the anime?" she finished the question.

"ZOMG!! SAKURA ROCKS MY WORLD!!" he answered.

"Enough about that. Which Naruto pairing is your favorite Miana?" Azra asked.

No response.

"Miana," she insisted.

Still no response. Azra tilted her head, and looked at the alien. She was playing with the Gaara doll, with her tongue stuck out, trying to figure out a way to make Gaara eat the cookies.

"Miiiaaannaaa..." Azra sang out this time, "MIANA YOU GODDAMN DEAF GIRL. THAT'S A DOLL!! YOU CAN'T FEED IT COOKIES!!" Azra screamed.

"But Gaara likes the cookies..." she said, pouting a little. Dina burst out laughing. Ivana giggled slightly. After that all was silent...until all sixteen of them burst out laughing.

"Mean people," Miana said as she stood up to leave.

"W-wait. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay, so who/ what are your favorite couple/s? Azra asked clinging onto a window sill for dear life.

"Oh...that's easy. Neji and TenTen. Naruto and Hinata. Me and Gaara," At this she got stares from people, "Okay...Ino and Gaara. Ino and Deidara. Itachi and Sakura...well Sakura and any boy really. Temari and Shikamaru, and last but not least...Shikamaru and Ino," she finished. At around this time, Mr. Doherty came to shoo them out. Everyone groaned but followed orders. Sasuke spotted a near by janitors closet, and pulled Azra in. He started to kiss her, fiercely, then moved to a more passionate kiss. Azra started to struggle at the beginning, but the she just stood there. She didn't return the kiss, she just stood there. Once he broke from her for air, she took the opportunity and ran for it. Around the end of the day, when everyone was going home, you could still hear Sasuke banging his head against the wall. Some found it funny, some found it weird. It wasn't until four PM that Sakura and Harun came to get him out. He freaked even them to out... "I'm such a dweeb, I'm such a dweeb..."

In the end, Harun gave him a piece of advice... "No, Sasuke... using a knife is the fastest way to a woman's heart, but I'd use different means, so she wouldn't end up dead." Sasuke dropped his grin, and the knife in his hand and went home sadly.


End file.
